La photo du doublefond
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Lorsque Martin a des ennuis et que Danny arrive pour lui prêter main forte... Un petit One-Shot sur le couple Danny/Martin. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Yaoi, passez votre chemin, vous n'aimerez pas cette histoire xDD Pas de lemon


Auteur : Melancholic-Wolf

Titre : La photo du double fond (Oui je sais c'est nul xD)

Source : Without a Trace (FBI : Portés disparus)

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement Sinon, je peux vous assurez que Danny et Martin seraient ensemble depuis au moins la saison 4 xD

Langue : Français

Rating : Je dirais K+, parce qu'il y a du Yaoi, et un peu de combat... Mais vraiment pas de quoi être choqué xD En plus, je déteste le lemon (scène explicite d'amour), alors il ne risque pas d'y en avoir xD

Genre : Alors heu... Quand même Romance,s ans être "gnagnan" je dirais ^^"

Autre : Ben voilà, depuis quelques semaines, je me suis découvert un immense amour pour ce couple, alors j'ai commencé à écrire plein de petites fanfictions sur eux. Il n'y en a pas assez en Français sur le net, je trouve

**La photo du double fond**

Le soleil en train de se lever. Un appartement silencieux. Endroit modeste, composé de trois pièces. Dans l'une d'elles, un réveil se mit à sonner. Une main sortant de sous la couette s'abattit sur l'appareil. Martin s'assit en grognant et bailla. Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux brun-blond en bataille. Il soupira et se leva, rassemblant tout son courage. Il savait que des vies reposaient sur leurs épaules, à lui et ses collègues. Il savait que des familles, enfants, maris, femmes, frères, sœurs et amis comptaient sur eux. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de maudire l'horaire de son travail. Il s'habilla d'un jeans et d'une chemise puis chaussa ses baskets. Il avala une tartine en vitesse, manquant de peu de s'étouffer, enfila sa veste et attrapa ses clés sur la table. Une fois sorti dans le froid du petit matin, il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à marcher le long de la rue menant à son lieu de travail, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de son appartement. Il aurait pu y aller en voiture mais il tenait à faire un peu d'exercices régulièrement. Et de son point de vue, rien ne valait mieux que la marche, le matin. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se laissa alors vagabonder dans ses pensées.

Il marchait depuis environ un quart d'heure. Il était bientôt arrivé à destination. Il regarda sa montre et jura en voyant qu'il était en retard. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il ressentait le poids des heures supplémentaires du soir sur ses épaules. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une nuit complète de sommeil… Il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle afin de gagner du temps. Si seulement il s'était levé plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il été à l'heure et aurait-il choisi le chemin habituel… Mais le destin fait parfois tourner les choses d'une manière bien déplaisante…

Il avait à peine parcouru la moitié de la rue qu'il repéra un groupe de trois silhouettes à quelques mètres de lui. Il continua d'avancer et salua les trois jeunes adultes qui composaient la bande. Il allait continuer son itinéraire lorsque l'un d'eux, plus mince, plus jeune que ses compagnons mais également plus arrogant, se plaça devant lui.

- Hep hep hep ! Tu te prends pour qui, à passer comme ça, sans dire un mot ? C'est notre coin ici, tu sais ?

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné. Il croisait des dizaines de types de ce genre tous les jours, avec son métier. Il essaya de passer en restant calme.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne fais que passer, et je suis pressé.

L'homme cracha à terre et repoussa Martin qui recula de quelques pas. Les deux autres membres du groupe s'étaient positionnés juste derrière lui et le plus grand et musclé des deux agrippa l'agent aux épaules, pendant que son ami plongeait la main dans la poche de ce dernier. Il en ressortit un portefeuille et le lança au gars qui avait déclenché la situation actuelle. Le supposé _leader_ de la bande l'ouvrit et en sortit tout d'abord une petite liasse de billets. Il les glissa dans sa veste en souriant, voyant sa victime se débattre pour échapper à ses deux « gros bras ». Sachant que jusqu'à présent personne n'avait réussi à s'échapper de l'étreinte de ses _associés_, il continua ses fouilles tranquillement. Il jeta à terre carte d'identité et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Il tomba alors sur une photo enfouie dans un double fond. Comment avait-il découvert la cachette ? Sans doute l'habitude de chercher ce genre de « poche à secret », car il trouva la doublure tout de suite. En temps normal, les doubles-fonds contenaient de l'argent. Mais là, au grand désespoir du voleur, il n'y avait que cette photo. Martin sentit son sang se glacer et tenta de se ruer vers le leader, mais son agresseur lui tordit le bras, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Le chef du groupe jeta le portefeuille à présent vide derrière lui et observa la photo en soupirant. Martin se débattit à nouveau. Ce petit morceau de papier représentait un si grand symbole pour le jeune homme… Dessus figurait ce dernier, debout dans un long couloir. Et juste à côté, passant son bras sur les épaules de Martin et arborant un magnifique sourire charmeur, un bel hispanique aux cheveux noirs ébènes et aux yeux bruns ambres.

Martin se rappelait la scène que Samantha avait faite avant de tous les convaincre à faire des photos ensemble, seul, ou par groupe de deux, voire trois. Elle avait ensuite offert ces dizaines de clichés à chacun, forçant presque Jack à les afficher au mur. Martin savait pertinemment que cette image ne signifiait rien du tout, dans le sens où l'hispanique avait posé avec tout le monde, mais elle lui permettait d'accepter plus facilement les remarques cinglantes de celui-ci ou leurs fréquentes disputes.

- Tiens donc… Railla le leader. Un ami à toi, mec ? Un parent ? Elle m'a l'air bien importante cette photo… Et si je la déchirais, hein les gars ?

Ses acolytes ricanèrent mais Martin en profita pour se dégager d'un coup sec. Il bondit sur l'homme qui laissa tomber la photo. Ce dernier jura et décocha un direct droit dans la mâchoire de l'agent du FBI. Celui-ci vacilla un moment et se baissa à temps pour éviter un autre coup de poing. Il remercia son métier de lui avoir permis de développer sa résistance et son agilité. Il se redressa et frappa son attaquant qui laissa échapper une autre insulte. Alors que les choses auraient pu s'arranger, un des autres gars cogna Martin dans le dos, qui s'écroula au sol. Le plus jeune des agresseurs passa une main sur sa joue gonflée et soupira, comme s'il plaignait d'avance sa victime. Il esquissa alors un sourire sadique et shoota de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de celle-ci qui émit un cri et cracha du sang. Rapidement, les trois voyous s'acharnaient sur le jeune homme effondré à terre. Il tentait parfois de se relever, malgré la pluie de coups qu'il recevait mais son endurance ne faisait qu'accroitre la rage et le plaisir de frapper de ses adversaires…

* *

*

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

Danny regarda sa montre pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes.

- Détends-toi, Dan'… Soupira Viviane.

- Je suis parfaitement détendu ! S'emporta l'hispanique. Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Il a plus de vingt minutes de retard, et tu sais bien qu'il est toujours à l'heure… Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien foutre ?

Sentant se poser sur lui le regard ironique de Viviane, il se renfrogna dans son siège.

- C'est vrai quoi, on a du travail. Les gens disparus n'attendent pas… Ce n'est pas parce que son petit papa est toujours derrière lui pour l'aider qu'il doit se permettre de faire ce qu'il veut…

- Ca y est… Murmura la noire. Changement de personnalité… C'est pas croyable, quand même…

Elle se retourna vers Samantha et lui fit un signe de la tête. La blonde chercha des yeux quelque chose, attrapa une enveloppe sur la table et alla la donner à Danny.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Une lettre à poster.

- Quoi ? (Il rigola légèrement) J'ai pas que ça à faire hein. Tu peux pas y aller toi-même ?

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur et factice mais Sam' lui fourra la lettre entre les mains.

- Martin habite tout près de la poste. Tu n'auras cas en profiter pour voir s'il ne dort pas toujours…

La basané soupira, mais les deux femmes remarquèrent son soudain empressement à se lever de sa chaise et sortir de la salle…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était dehors, frissonnant et soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il marcha un moment, réajustant son écharpe pour empêcher le froid de s'infiltrer dans son manteau. Parfois, la chance semble prendre plaisir à se moquer des mortels. Elle commençait à disparaitre totalement pour le pauvre Martin. Mais quelle intuition poussa Danny à emprunter une sombre ruelle par ce glacial matin d'hiver ? Sûrement pas son sens de l'orientation que ce dernier avait perdu il y a de cela bien longtemps. Mais ainsi vont les choses et il se mit à longer le mur de cette petite rue, sans vraiment savoir ce qui le poussait à couper par là. Et c'est alors qu'il _les _vit. Il lui fallu avancer encore un peu pour comprendre qu'une forme recroquevillée au sol avait de gros ennuis. Ses réflexes d'agent du FBI firent apparition et il courut vers le petit attroupement. Quand les trois hommes virent arriver Danny, ils arrêtèrent de s'en prendre à leur victime et se figèrent. L'hispanique n'était plus à quelques d'eux lorsque Martin releva la tête, se rendant compte que l'assaut avait cessé. Il cracha à nouveau un peu de sang et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur son coéquipier, une vague de soulagement et d'espoir les éclaira. Danny reconnut son ami aussitôt. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et serra les poings. Il fonça sur le plus jeune des agresseurs et lui envoya un magistral coup dans le visage, le faisant voler plus loin. Il se plaça devant Martin et se tourna vers les deux autres, prêt à défendre le jeune homme et à en découdre. Mais, à moins que la chance n'y ait encore joué quelque chose, ces derniers semblaient avoir eu leur dose de bataille en se défoulant sur leur première victime. Ils aidèrent leur ami à se relever et tout trois partirent sans rien ajouter.

Une fois sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, Danny se jeta à genoux aux côtés de son collègue.

- Martin ! Cria-t-il. Martin, ça va ?!

Le concerné grimaça et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour tenter de se relever. Mais à peine força-t-il un peu que ses membres se mirent à trembler et qu'il retomba lourdement au sol. Son équipier passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, s'efforçant d'être le plus doux possible. Martin regretta que ce dernier n'ait pas eu ces gestes envers lui dans d'autres circonstances. Il le regarda, toussa puis réussit malgré tout à sourire.

- Danny… Merci…

Danny lui sourit en retour et demanda.

- Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? Ou Viviane et Sam' ? Ils t'ont salement amoché… Je peux te jurer qu'ils me le payeront ces salauds…

Martin secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle. A chaque respiration, il avait l'impression de recevoir à nouveau des coups dans le ventre. Soudain, il sursauta et balaya du regard les alentours.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Danny.

Martin ne répondit pas et se pinça les lèvres. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Danny trouve _la_ photo… Or, il allait sans doute vouloir rassembler les papiers afin de l'aider… Il _fallait_ que Martin retrouver ce cliché et le ramasse en premier. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, à un pas de lui, il tenta de se redresser pour la prendre. Mais c'était sans compter la bonne volonté de Danny. Il repéra ce que voulait son coéquipier et se pencha pour s'en emparer.

- Non, attends ! Cria malgré lui Martin.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le basané tenait l'image dans ses mains et la fixait avec étonnement. Le plus jeune des deux hommes se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il aurait pu faire croire qu'il avait également une photo de chacun des autres membres de l'équipe, que les voleurs avaient déchirées. Mais à cause de sa réaction excessive pour le petit cliché, cette excuse n'avait plus aucune crédibilité…

- Martin… Qu'est ce que… C'est ? Demanda Danny.

Martin se sentit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il en oublia presque la douleur pendant un instant. Il était coincé… Coincé comme une souris tombée dans le panier d'un chat.

- Heu… Je… Et bien… C'est…

Dans sa gêne, il se mit à gigoter et ses côtes lui arrachèrent un cri. Danny sursauta et posa une main sur l'épaule et une autre sur le torse de son ami.

- Hey, calme-toi. Ça va, doucement... Evite de trop bouger, mon vieux.

Les joues de Martin virèrent au rouge et il regretta encore qu'il ait dût être dans une telle situation pour que son coéquipier se soucie de lui. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de plus s'en soucier car du sang jaillit par gouttelettes de sa bouche. Une fois la crise passée, il se tourna vers son collègue et commença, dans le but de changer de sujet et d'être sincère à la fois.

- Encore merci… Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je serais actuellement… De plus, tu aurais pu toi aussi te retrouver dans la même situation que moi… Tu… Vraiment, merci…

Danny remarqua les mains de jeune homme se mettre à trembler et machinalement, il se rapprocha de ce dernier et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas Martin. C'est normal. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, on ne supporterait pas de te perdre, au bureau. Moi y compris… A présent, tu vas pouvoir récupérer. Mais c'est dommage…

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien…

L'hispanique hésita un moment puis arbora son sourire charmeur, son _vrai_ sourire, qu'il réservait inconsciemment à Martin.

- La photo est bien abimée… Il faudra demander une nouvelle copie à Sam', si tu veux mon avis. Et en passant, rappelle moi de lui demander de m'en donner une aussi…

Et voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu =P J'en reposterai sûrement une de Danny et Martin bientôt ^^ Si vous avez le temps, laissez moi un review, s'il vous plait, ça me permettra de savoir quoi penser Merci d'avance 3


End file.
